fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Hapening? I don't know if it can, but + =? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:22, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : 8^y OH GOG WE NED TO DO IT BREED-WAYS! 19:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: o^y LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I wouldn't dislike if one could breed Aliens and Stickmen... An Astronaut maybe? (Alien: It lives in space, Stickman: It's obvious, right?) 19:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Astronut (SiC) it is! 19:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::What's the head going to be? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Nobody knows... HEE HEE! OFFTOPIC: Anybody listened to Katy Perry's new song? 19:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :No. And I do not intend to. Nobody ever intends to meet a FIRE HEAD MAN! LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Claim your pet! Sixevestation is done. Go here to claim it! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : 08:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey don't rename the pics. The BC in BC_Sixevestation stands for Biocreation Chamber. It's used to keep track of the pets I make, so don't remove it! Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 14:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, I'll rename it with a hyphen then (darn update glitch....) 15:47, June 8, 2011 (UTC) See the ACCBC and the AC. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 16:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : I was ahead... 16:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Pester Name Color DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 05:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC)}} 09:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) 21:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh... It's appear that Screaro and Dirk rebreed!And that make two egg!One Black-Brown and One Grey-Yellow.I give you the Black-Brown one!With my power scanner, it die if you place it a breedery incubator.You may place it in cavern!They apparantely going hatch!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 21:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) : Dies in the breedery incubator? Gee, alright. And thank you.. 11:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) : And your one hatched. Halfo the Brown Eye Pipe.It head is half, but nothing.He also dont need food.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright. 11:47, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Gift! Loving!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Oh man! It's not even my birthday yet (623; code bluh), but big thanks! 16:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Breedery Lavakins + Spajade and Hella + Icile's egg laid? Today is 14th June. And I told to breed Lab Nad + Spi Nad . They are 600x of a normal pet. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 06:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'm having a hard time processing 'em all... 06:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) : 600 WHAT?!?! I don't think they'll fit... 07:00, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hatch Lab Nad and Spi Nad's egg hached. Alie Nad - . ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 04:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) And why did you delete the Male/Female template? I am going to recreate it. There isn't a problem having it. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 05:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : It's just ONE character... you can simply copy-paste the symbols or use the Alt-11/Alt-12 keyboard shortcuts... and I THOUGHT I said for sure that you can't choose what your hatch is going to be like.... fine, I'll let that slide, but not the ♂/♀ templates... 09:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) My pets I'm going on vacation to france and won't be online for a while, could you take care of my pets until 26/6? (By "taking care" I mean making sure they aren't confiscated for inactivity.) 06:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) : 10-4. 09:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ? 09:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: It means "understood". 11:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: Please speak english anyways. Or swedish. 12:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ...Swedish? 12:15, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm from sweden. 12:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh. That explains. 12:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC)